


Brighton Rock

by brianmaybrianmay



Series: You are the One for Me, I am the Man for You [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Brian is Bad at Guitar Hero, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vacation, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmaybrianmay/pseuds/brianmaybrianmay
Summary: Brian and Roger take a trip down to Brighton for Roger's birthday





	Brighton Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to; So Take a Chance With Me, Let Me Romance With You 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"You do realise you haven't even told me where we're going?" 

"Yeah, that's whats called a surprise, Rog"

He should've known before that Roger wouldn't just accept the fact that it was a surprise and to go with it. It was Roger's birthday on Monday - his own having been last Monday - and Brian had told him that he wanted to bring him away for a couple of days - just the two of them, a little holiday of sorts before they got back into writing and recording for the next album.

The band was in the middle of a quiet period, of sorts. They had finally finished their world tour, and Brian knew all four of them were exhausted from the constant touring. Still, it had been worth it, the tour had been fantastic. Besides that, of course, he and Roger had definitely come out the other end of the tour a hell of a lot closer than they had been. 

It had been nearly a year since they'd been at Rockfield Studio to record A Night at the Opera, where he and Roger had been casually sleeping together while they were there. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but had eventually lead to awkwardness and arguments and upset between the drummer and the guitarist, until Brian had eventually confessed to Roger that he was in love with him, only for Roger to confess the same thing. After that, the rest was history. 

And Brian was happy now. He'd been a little worried at first that Roger wouldn't be content with the commitment and that he would end up getting hurt again in the end, but so far? Roger hadn't given him any reason to be concerned. It seemed the drummer had been telling the truth when he said he'd wanted to introduce Brian to people as his boyfriend, as they were barely able to go anywhere without Roger dragging him aside to ask whoever he'd been with 'have you met my boyfriend, Brian?'. He wasn't complaining though, it was nice that Roger seemed to be just as in love as he was. 

"I don't like surprises" Roger told him from where he was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, surrounded by what seemed to be half of his wardrobe, "I don't even know what to pack!"

Brian rolled his eyes, getting up off the bed and joining Roger on the floor, "Well we're not leaving the country, but pack for the beach. And we're going for three nights, so" He shrugged, hoping he hadn't given too much away. He doubted it would be that big a surprise when they actually got there, but still. 

Roger simply continued to sit in a huff, his arms folded as he looked over at the guitarist. Brian rolled his eyes again, leaning across the suitcase to press a soft kiss to Roger's lips, "Cheer up. We're gonna have fun, alright?" He said with a small smile, raising an eyebrow at how Roger grinned over at him, biting down on his lower lip, "I know how you can cheer me up?" 

Brian laughed softly and pressed another kiss to his lips before sitting back, "The train leaves in an hour so unless you get a move on with packing, we're going to miss it" He told him as he stood up, "And I've already paid for the tickets, so I'll seduce you when we get there" He teased with a grin, plucking a white short sleeved shirt from the pile of clothes on the floor and tossing it into the suitcase with a wink.

He walked back into the sitting room as he waited for Roger to finish packing, yawning as he flicked through the channels on the television. Roger was oddly quiet in his room as the minutes ticked on, which he was a little suspicious about - it was never a good sign when the drummer was quiet too long. Eventually, with twenty minutes to go before their train, Roger emerged from the bedroom with his suitcase in tow, "Alright, I'm ready"

 

-x-

 

Thankfully the train station was only ten minutes in a taxi and there wasn't much traffic on the way to the station. He'd been starting to think that they were going to miss the train regardless, "Right, I'll get the tickets. Wait here" He told Roger, leaving him with both their suitcases as he went up to the ticket desk.

Thankfully he wasn't delayed in getting their tickets and when he got back to Roger, he found him at the vending machine, buying them a few snacks each for the train ride, "You all set?" He asked and Brian nodded, taking back the handle of his suitcase. 

They boarded the train quickly and found a pair of seats with a table in front of them, "So are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" The younger man asked as they settled into their seats, and Brian smiled and shook his head, "We'll be there in about an hour, you'll find out then" 

The train was empty enough actually, which Brian was surprised to find. It was the middle of July and the weather was nice enough, he was surprised more people wouldn't be off for the weekend. Still, he supposed, it was Saturday to Tuesday that they were going, he assumed most people would have wanted to head down the Friday evening. He had booked them three nights away though, and since it was Roger's birthday on Monday, he figured they could just come back Tuesday afternoon. 

They were quiet mostly as the train pulled out of the station, Brian flicking through the newspaper that had been on the table while Roger looked out the window for any clues as to where they were going, already eating the packet of jellies he'd bought from the vending machine in the station. 

"I'm glad we're doing this, y'know?"

Brian glanced up from the paper as Roger spoke, looking over at the younger man with a small smile, "Yeah, me too"

"Cause I know we've been all over the world with the band, but.. never just the two of us"

It was true, really. Their last tour alone, they'd been to the States, Japan, Australia, but it had been the four of them and it had technically been work. Ever since he and Roger had gotten together, they hadn't really taken much time to just go off by themselves for a few days. He smiled a little and pressed a kiss to Roger's hair, letting him settle against his side as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Yeah, you're right actually. I'm looking forward to this weekend"

"And hopefully wherever we're staying has a nice bed, 'cause I don't plan on doing many activities that don't involve a bed" 

Brian couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes as he listened to Roger, "You say that now, we're gonna have fun though"

 

-x-

 

They spent the rest of the train ride quietly chatting between themselves. Roger insisted they play a couple of games of I-spy as they looked out the window, and he amused himself for ten minutes or so by seeing how far he could let his hand creep around the inside of Brian's thigh before he told him to knock it off. Eventually Brian had just taken his hand, tangling their fingers together as he rested them on top of his thigh to keep his hand still. 

Roger yawned as he looked out the window before frowning a little, glancing back to the guitarist who was reading the paper again, "Brian.. are we going to Brighton, by any chance?" He asked. He could tell he was right by the way the older man smiled a little to himself before looking across at him, "Thought you were never going to figure it out" 

"Why Brighton?"

"Well, uh.. d'you remember that night at Rockfield where we just sat up talking? The night before I suggested we stop sleeping together?"

Roger was pretty sure he couldn't ever forget that night. They had still just been casually sleeping together, but that night had been.. something else altogether. There'd been a romantic vibe that night, the two of them had just laid in bed together as they sun set, talking and kissing, and listening to Freddie playing the piano downstairs. It was the night before Brian had broken things off with them. 

"Yeah?" Roger murmured, before it dawned on him, "I asked you had you ever been to Brighton that night, didn't I?"

"You did, yeah.. and you said that we should go sometime" 

"Course you remembered" 

Well yeah, Brian was good with little details like that. They hadn't even been together properly when Roger had suggested they go to Brighton, so now that they were and Brian had been looking for somewhere to take him for his birthday, Brighton had seemed like the obvious choice. 

The drummer smiled a little and leaned over to him, pressing their lips together, "What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?" He asked, and Brian just smiled and rolled his eyes, ruffling Roger's hair playfully. The drummer had started bleaching it recently, so that it was no longer the dark sandy blonde colour that it naturally was, it was a light blonde that Brian had to admit actually suited him better. It brought out the blue in his eyes. 

The train pulled into the station not long afterwards and they got up from their seats, Roger letting Brian pull the two suitcases down from the overhead rack. The hotel was only a twenty minute walk from the train station - which really ended up being closer to forty minutes considering they got lost twice - but they made it there in the end and Roger raised an eyebrow as he looked at the hotel for a moment before looking back at Brian, "Queen's Hotel? Really?"

"I thought I was being clever" 

Well yeah, Brian had been looking for a hotel that was close to the beach and the pier, and when he'd seen this one that was basically on the strand, and was called Queen's Hotel, he really couldn't resist. Besides, it looked nice. 

He got them checked in without any hassle, and the two of them headed up to see their room once they'd gotten the key. Roger walked into the room before him, and he had barely pulled the suitcases into the room and shut the door behind him before Roger was on him. The drummer had seemingly stood up on the bed as soon as he'd walked into the room, and had leaped at Brian once he'd turned around to him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, 

"Wh- bloody hell, Roger. Warn a guy" Brian chuckled, although he'd somehow managed to catch the younger man rather than dropping him on his ass. Roger simply grinned down at him, wide and toothy, his arms still wound around Brian's neck, "I love you" 

Brian just smiled up at him, leaning up as well as he could to kiss him, although he only reached Roger's chin rather than his mouth, "I love you too.. now get down, you're not as light as you think you are" He teased with a grin, letting Roger down once he had pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"D'you want to go for lunch? There's a nice little place along the seafront" 

"Yeah, alright, I'm starving"

 

-x-

 

They spent the afternoon out by the beach after having lunch in this little cafe out by the seafront. Once they had finished eating, they had gone back to to hotel room to change, although Brian made sure to grab his camera too. So that was where they found themselves for the evening. 

It had been a good few years since he'd last been at Brighton - he was pretty sure it was back when he was still with Chrissie, when he and Roger had been in Smile with Tim. He and Chrissie had spent a night or two here one summer. It had changed a lot since they'd been here though, there were a good few new restaurants and the likes. That wasn't the only thing that had changed though, he thought as he watched Roger walking along a couple of feet in front of him. 

He'd been happy when he was with Chrissie, obviously, but.. it was so different now, being with Roger. He felt like this was where he was supposed to be. 

He smiled a little as he watched the younger man kicking along a stone as they walked, "Rog" He called, waiting until he'd turned around to him before taking a photo of him. It was a shame that they'd have to wait until they got home and got the film developed before actually seeing the photos, but at the same time it was nice having that to look forward to. Roger smiled and walked back to him, taking the camera strap from around Brian's neck, 

"I know if you had your way, the film would be full of nothing but photos of me" He teased with a grin as he snapped a quick photo of Brian, before pulling him forward by the front of his shirt and pressing their lips together, and Brian smiled against his lips as he heard the click of the camera again, "I'm going to totally document our romantic weekend away, might even make it into a scrapbook when we get home" The drummer teased with a grin, taking Brian by the hand as he pulled him along. 

Well, it didn't sound like the worst idea if Brian was being honest. Maybe he would do that, give it to Roger for Christmas or something. 

They spent an hour or two out by the beach before heading back to the hotel to get showered and cleaned up before they went out for dinner. He knew that they were both tired that evening though, so they didn't bother staying out once they had finished eating. They just went back to the hotel and turned on a film that was playing on the television in the room. 

It was nice to just lie here in bed in front of the television, Roger curled against his side with his head on his shoulder. 

He didn't even realised he'd fallen asleep until he woke up what he assumed was a couple of hours later, considering there was a different film playing now. He smiled a little as he looked down at Roger to find him fast asleep against his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his blonde hair before he crept out of the bed, careful not to wake the younger man. 

He switched off the television and the light before getting back into bed, wrapping his arm around Roger's waist and nestling against the back of his neck. It didn't take him long to fall asleep again after that. 

 

-x-

 

He woke up before Roger the next morning, although he didn't bother getting up for another couple of minutes, simply watching the younger man sleeping. It was hard to believe sometimes that the man in front of him was the same brash, loud, drummer that they were used to. Right now, Roger just looked.. soft. His face was slack with sleep, a line across his cheek from a crease in the pillow, his mouth slightly open as he sighed in his sleep. 

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Brian got up from the bed and went out to the balcony after he'd made himself a cup of coffee, bringing with him the notebook that he'd been writing out his new song in. They'd decided they would get to work with writing the new album once he and Roger were back, but he'd had a tune stuck in his head for the last week or so, so he figured he'd start hashing out the details. 

It wasn't much longer than Roger joined him, smiling as he sat in the other seat that was out in the balcony, "Morning"

"Morning" Brian murmured back with a small smile. 

"What are you up to?"

"New song.. I know we weren't planning to start writing until we were back, but it was in my head" 

He passed the notebook over to Roger when he put his hand out for it, drinking his coffee as he watched him reading over the song. He'd finished the lyrics, he was just working on putting some music to them, 

"Teo Torriatte?"

"It's Japanese, just a little something for the Japanese fans since they were so good to us on our last tour" 

"It's.. beautiful, Bri"

"It's for you"

Roger just looked at him, a questioning expression on his face. Well yeah, he'd written the chorus in Japanese for the fans, but he'd written the lyrics for Roger - how he wanted them to be together always. 

The drummer put the notebook on the table, plucking Brian's cup from his hands and putting that on the table too before kneeling on the chair with Brian, a leg either side of the guitarist's hips, "I love it, and I love you" He murmured, running his fingers through Brian's curls as he looked down at him. 

Brian just smiled up at him, his own arms around Roger's waist, "You know I love you too.. but there's no way you're gonna convince me to have sex right here, we're on the second floor and it's still very public" He teased with a grin, leaning up to press a quick kiss against Roger's mouth, who laughed and rolled his eyes, leaning down for another kiss. 

They stayed like that for another couple of minutes before Roger went back to his own chair, kicking his feet up on Brian's lap instead, 

"D'you want to go down to the pier today? Unless you've got something else planned?" He asked, and Brian shook his head, "No, nothing planned. I've booked us a nice dinner tomorrow at a Japanese place down the road, and I thought maybe we could go to the aquarium if you wanted to do that? But that's it" He said with a small smile. He knew that Roger's favourite food was Japanese, and while he himself wasn't crazy about it, it was Roger's birthday after all. 

"Great, sounds like a plan"

 

-x-

 

They lounged around for another hour or so before they got ready, heading out shortly after. Brian was looking forward to it actually, it had been years since he'd last been to the pier and it was always good fun. Besides, the weather was nice which was just an added bonus. 

Obviously Roger dragged him onto the rollercoaster, which might not have been such a good idea as Roger had to run off to the toilets to be sick afterwards. He'd insisted that he was fine afterwards though, that it had just turned his stomach. Still, Brian found it hard not to take the piss out of him since he was the one who'd insisted on going on it. 

They took it easy enough after that, playing a few arcade games - Brian turned out to actually be terrible at the guitar hero arcade game, which Roger found hilarious, "It's not a real guitar, it's a stupid game!" He told him, to which Roger just laughed and called him a sore loser. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed forget it for a long time though. 

Eventually though the two of them were getting hungry and so they decided to just grab food from somewhere along the pier. Roger insisted he had to pee first though, so Brian waited for him on a bench outside the toilets. He yawned as he sat there, before looking up when he heard his name, before smiling, "Chrissie, hey"

He certainly hadn't been expecting to run into his ex-girlfriend this weekend, and he'd been expecting even less to see that she was pregnant. Not heavily yet, but enough that he'd noticed. She smiled and pulled him into a hug, holding onto his shoulders once they'd separated, "It's so good to see how, how've you been?" She asked, and Brian smiled and nodded, "Good, yeah. What about you, congratulations" He said with a smile, gesturing to her stomach. 

Well yeah, he was happy now with Roger, so he was glad that she seemed to be happy too, having moved on with her own life. 

"Thanks, Eric is around, he's just gone off to get me a bottle of water. Are you here by yourself?"

"No, I uh.. I'm just waiting on Roger, he's in the toilet"

"Oh, are the other boys here too?"

"No, it's just the two of us. It's Roger's birthday tomorrow, so I uh.. wanted to bring him away for the weekend" 

Chrissie smiled and nodded before it dawned on her and she raised her eyebrows, looking up at him, "Oh! Are you two.."

"Yeah, we're together" 

He wasn't sure why he was slightly anxious to see her reaction to that. Maybe just because Roger was a man, or maybe because he was his bandmate and Roger and Chrissie had actually been quite good friends when they'd still been together. There'd been nothing between them when he and Chrissie had been together though, he could promise her that much. Still, he was relieved to see that she actually looked happy for him, "That's great news, Brian. How long has this been going on?"

"Since.. January" Well yeah, that was when they had officially gotten together, no point in boring her with all the details of what had come before that. 

"I mean it, Brian. It's great, you look happy"

"I am, I'm so happy" 

Roger joined them a moment later, running a hand through his hair as he did, "Sorry, love, there was a q- oh, hey Chrissie" He said, giving her a quick hug. He glanced up at Brian afterwards, before smiling when Brian took his hand. 

They chatted to her for another couple of minutes before her fiancé came back and she introduced him to them. He seemed nice, Brian could see that he was obviously crazy about her. Eventually they said their goodbyes though, and he and Roger walked off in search of somewhere to eat, 

"I didn't expect us to run into her here"

"Yeah, neither did I"

Roger looked up at the older man as they walked, and Brian raised an eyebrow as he noticed him watching him, "What?"

"You alright?" He asked, and Brian frowned a little, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

"Just.. I know you haven't really seen her since you guys split, and she's very pregnant" 

Brian pulled him to a stop, taking both of Roger's hands in his own, "I'm glad she's moved on with her life, cause I definitely have. I wasn't expecting to see her here, and I do miss her in some way, I suppose.. but if we hadn't split up, I wouldn't be here with you, and right here is where I want to be" He told him with a small smile. 

Roger smiled up at him at that, and Brian could see how the drummer visibly relaxed at that. He supposed it was to be expected, Roger had been right there throughout his whole relationship with Chrissie, he knew he'd been planning to propose to her, he'd been the one to comfort Brian and help him through it when the whole relationship fell apart. So he supposed Roger was maybe feeling a little insecure, seeing her here, as though he thought Brian would rather be here with her. 

That really wasn't the case though. 

"If I had a chance to do it all again, I'd still pick you" He told him, smiling when Roger's cheeks flushed slightly pink at that. 

"Come on, I'm starving" The drummer said with a small smile, pulling him along by the hand. 

 

-x-

 

The next day came around sooner than Brian had thought it would. They were both pretty knackered after their day out at the pier yesterday so they had actually called it a day early enough. Since they'd had a big lunch out, they hadn't bothered getting dinner that evening, they'd just got sandwiches and some snacks for the hotel room and had eaten them in the room that evening. 

When he woke up, Roger was already awake, sitting up in bed with a cup of tea as he watched the television. Brian smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before kissing his cheek, "Happy birthday" 

Roger smiled, leaning against his side, "God, I'm twenty seven now.. will you still love me when I'm old and crinkly?" He asked, laughing when Brian playfully smacked him on the back of the head, "Sorry, touchy subject? I know you're thirty next year, but I won't hold it against you" 

He laughed when Brian pushed him, pulling the guitarist down with him. The two of them playfully wrestled for a moment before Brian had Roger underneath him, the drummer's hands pinned next to his head, "Behave or you won't get your present" He teased with a grin, leaning down to press a quick kiss against his lips. 

"What is my present anyway?" He asked, and Brian bit his lip gently, 

"I uh.. I want to give it to you tonight, when we get back from dinner"

"Hmm.. secretive, you're not going to ask for my hand in marriage, are you?" He asked, and Brian laughed and shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint, love" 

Okay well no, they'd only been properly together a little under eight months. As much as he loved Roger, that was still far too quickly to be rushing into getting married. That wasn't to say he wouldn't ever want to marry him, but they were young, they could afford to wait a couple of years. Still, the present was a bit of a big deal.

They spent the morning at the aquarium before heading more into the town, having a look through a few of the shops. They headed back to the hotel soon enough though, to start getting ready for dinner. It wasn't exactly a five star restaurant that Brian had booked for them, but it was classy enough, a litle more high-end than they would usually go for. He'd wanted to make it a nice occasion, treat Roger a little.

By the time they had gotten back to the hotel that night, it was late enough and they had both had a good few drinks between the two of them. They weren't shitfaced drunk or anything, both just a little tipsy. It was nice though, they had spent the evening giggling between themselves over their dinner.

Roger yawned as he dropped onto the bed once they had let themselves in, stretching his arms above his head, "I'm wiped" He told Brian, pulling the older man over to him once he had sat down on the bed too, "Yeah, so am I. I still have to give you your present though" He said as he got back up off the bed, going to his bag to get an envelope out from it. 

Roger sat up as he gave him the envelope, raising an eyebrow as he opened it and looked through the photographs he'd pulled out from it. It was of a house, different photographs of the rooms - the kitchen, bedroom, sitting room, back garden. It was nice, it just didn't make much sense to the drummer, "Um.. thanks? I've always wanted photographs for my birthday" He chuckled and Brian rolled his eyes, 

"That's not all that's in the envelope"

Roger shook the envelope, raising an eyebrow at the two keys that fell out of it, "Brian, what is this?"

"Well I've noticed lately that you've been complaining about your flat, and I'm getting a little fed up with mine too. We've been going back and forward between our two places anyway, but still paying two rents, so.. I figured it would make more sense to move in together. I've only paid the deposit so far though, so don't feel pressured into it if you don't want to. It's a nice house though, three bedrooms, back garden, it's in a slightly nicer area than where we're both living now. So.. I was hoping you'd move in with me" 

Roger just looked at him for a second before Brian found himself with an armful of drummer as Roger threw himself at him, "Rog, wait!" He laughed, somehow managing to catch them slightly so that they slid off the bed rather than collapsing onto the ground in a heap. 

Roger sat up from where he was straddling Brian's hips, grinning down at the guitarist, "Course I'll move in with you, I can't wait to own a house with you" He said with a grin, before leaning down to press their lips together. They simply kissed for a couple of moments before Roger pulled back, biting his lip gently as he looked down at Brian, "Get on the bed" He told him, getting up off of him. He went to turn off the light while Brian got back up onto the bed, switching on the lamp on the locker beside the bed. 

He joined Brian on the bed then, pressing another kiss to his lips as he laid back against the pillow, pulling Brian with him, "This really was a lovely birthday weekend, Bri.. I'm so glad I get to spend it with you" He murmured against his lips and Brian smiled, leaning back just enough to look down at him, "Me too, Rog, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

He leaned down to kiss Roger again, undoing the buttons on the younger man's shirt as he did before pulling it down over his shoulders, trailing his lips down the bare skin before grazing his teeth gently over his shoulder. He shrugged out of his own shirt quickly enough once Roger had undone the buttons, dropping both articles of clothing to the floor. 

He got up from the bed for a moment to grab the bottle of lube from his suitcase, Roger kicking off his jeans and pulling back the covers while he was up. He joined him on the bed again after he'd stripped out of his own trousers, pulling the covers over them both before letting Roger pull him down for another kiss, feeling the drummer wrap a leg around his hips. 

He simply rolled their hips together for a moment, sucking a mark into Roger's collarbone as he listened to the younger man's breath hitch in his throat. 

"What way do you want to do this?" 

"Just like this" 

Brian smiled a little at that, pressing another quick kiss to his lips as he reached for the lube. He prepared Roger quickly but thoroughly, letting him wrap his legs around his hips again before he pressed into him, moaning into Roger's mouth as he did. 

It was rare that they just took it slowly like this, they had plenty of sex, but it wasn't often that they made love like this with the lights dimmed - as silly as the phrase 'making love' sounded to Brian, that's what this was. 

They were still for a couple of moments as they both got used to the feeling before Brian started slowly rocking his hips. The feeling seemed to be intensified by the fact that Brian was going slow and deep, and it wasn't long before they were both panting into each other's mouths as they attempted to kiss. 

Before he knew it, Brian could feel that heat curling in his abdomen, and he stilled for a moment, trying his best to drag it out so that Roger finished before him, "I'm so close, honey, you have no idea what you do to me" He breathed, wrapping a hand around Roger's cock as he picked up the pace again. Roger simply whined, pressing his head back into the pillow. It wasn't much longer before he gasped, coming over Brian's hand with the guitarist's name on his hips. Brian followed suit soon after, moaning against Roger's neck as he came, his fingers pressing into the drummer's hips. 

They were both quiet for a couple of moments while they both came down, their ragged breaths the only sound in the room. Brian leaned up onto his elbows with a small smile once he had recovered enough, although his blood ran cold when he saw that Roger was crying, 

"Rog? Oh, love.. wh- did I hurt you?" He asked as he sat up, taking Roger's face in his hands. It broke his heart to see Roger upset, especially when he was trying his best to hide it, "No, it's.. you didn't, that was fantastic" He sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, 

"Then, what.."

"I'm happy.. and probably a little drunk still, you know I don't cry after sex" 

Brian relaxed a little at that, sitting up against the headboard as he wrapped an arm around the drummer, pulling him over to lay against his chest, "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Positive.. I'm so happy with you, Bri. I love you so much, and now we're going to own our own house" 

Brian smiled, pressing a kiss to Roger's blonde hair. He was relieved to hear that he hadn't done anything to make Roger cry, that the younger man was just overwhelmed with love. They were both still a little drunk too, which he supposed probably added to it. Still, he felt exactly the same, and he was glad that he wasn't the only one who was so in love, 

"You do know I'm never gonna let you forget that you cried after sex?"

"Shut up, you're a guitar god and I still beat you at guitar hero"

Brian just laughed at that, pressing another kiss to Roger's temple, "Come on, let's go to bed"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> The day has come.. I finally wrote a short fluffy piece without any angst! 
> 
> I couldn't help but write a sequel to this after the boys got together in the last fic, so hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
